Good Little Girls
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: An ultimatum leads Casey to discover who she really wants. Alternate Allergy Season. Dasey, of course.


AN: This was inspired by the spoilers for Allergy Season. By the way, this was written BEFORE I saw AS, so it doesn't really go along with the storyline. And also, it is ALOT more dark then I originally intended. Oh, and don't forget, good reviews make me happy.

Warning: This fic is rated M for the theme, language and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or any of the characters.

**Good Little Girls**

She shivered. Not because she was cold. No, she was the exact opposite. She tried to smile as she listened to Max drone on and on about some stupid football game. She really didn't care, but she was a good girlfriend and she listened to her boyfriend. A flash of black leather caught her attention and her eyes shifted to..._him_. He walked in with his friends, and as usual, didn't even look at her. A small gasp escaped her lips as the events of earlier that morning flooded through her mind.

_Casey looked up from her breakfast, feeling someones eyes on her. She looked over at Derek, the only other person in the room, and frowned at him. ''What?'' It came out harsher then she intended, but he didn't even seem fazed._

_Derek smirked, the same smirk that made her shiver for unknown reasons and started moving towards her._

_''What are you doing?'' She took a step back, but he didn't stop. Her back pressed up against the sink and her breathing hitched in her throat as he got closer._

_''Max isn't right for you.'' He whispered, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger._

_He was inches away from her now, and for some stranger reason, she didn't care. She didn't want to push him away. ''W-What?''_

_He slid his leg between hers, and leaned down, whispering in her ear. ''You're losing yourself you know that right?''_

_She felt his breath against her neck and closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep a moan from escaping her lips. ''Why do you care?''_

_He leaned down, his moving to her face, and kissed her neck gently. ''I've been asking myself that question for months.''_

_''Derek,'' her voice shook with pleasure and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. ''What are you doing?''_

_He pulled away and his eyes met hers. ''I'm helping you find yourself again.'' Then he crushed her lips with his own._

_If she hadn't been backed up against the sink, she would've stumbled back a few steps. Instead, she pulled him closer, closing her eyes._

His lips. His touch. His scent. All of it, intoxicated her. She looked up, at the same time he cut his eyes to her. He gave her a smirk, and she shivered again. Something warm dropped around her shoulders and she felt something warm drop around her shoulders. Max's jacket.

''Thought you looked cold.'' Her boyfriend explained with a smile.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

_Casey gasped as Derek lifted her onto the counter and tangled a hand in her hair. Normally, if she was thinking straight, and his lips weren't on hers, then she would try to gain control of the situation. Instead, she let herself wrap her legs around his waist and let her control and reason slip away. His hands traveled up her shirt and her eyes rolled back in her head, as she threw her head back. ''Derek, what are we doing?''_

_''You need me to tell you what we're doing?'' She could hear the amusement in his voice and her eyes narrowed, as she pulled away slightly._

_''I hate you.''_

_''No, you don't.''_

_Instead of giving him the satisfaction of being right, she pulled his lips back to hers, and allowed him to lay her down on the counter._

She blinked, the memory fading as she looked around the cafeteria. She tugged the jacket tighter around her body and looked around, completly ignoring Max. She caught sight of him leaving and something settled in her stomach. What was it? Was it panic, fear, lust, greed? She didn't know. All she knew was that she needed him. Muttering something about 'homework' she dashed away from Max, leaving him alone.

Anger coated her pretty features as she stormed up to him and his friends. ''De_-rek_!'' She grabbed his arm, and whirled him around to face her. ''We need to talk.'' Her voice was low and dangerous. ''Now.''

He smiled pleasantly and leaned against his locker, easily removing his arm from her grasp. ''About what?'

''About...'' She frowned, ''about how you put a...a worm in my sandwhich!'' Before he could say something, she grabbed his jacket and dragged him down the hall.

''Hey, careful with the leather!''

She rolled her eyes and, very ungracefully, shoved him into the janitor's closet, slamming the door behind her.

He crossed his arms. ''I didn't put a worm in your sandwhich,'' he drawled, casually.

She dropped her bag, and gave him a withering look.

''I see you're wearing his jacket. Tsk, tsk, Case. Tell me,'' he took a step towards her, ''does he know you fucked your step-brother on your kitchen counter this morning?''

She scowled and ripped off the jacket. ''Go screw yourself, Derek.''

''Aw, but I'd rather you do it.''

She moved in front of him and grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer. ''Just do it.''

''Why, whatever do you mean, Case?''

''Stop stalling.''

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' He said innocently, pulling away from her.

''You know damn well what I'm talking about.'' She growled. ''No, shut up and kiss me.''

''And why would I do that?'' He started for the door, but she caught his arm, her eyes darting around wildly.

''Derek,'' she breathed, ''I need you.''

He smirked again. The same smirk that she loved and hated at the same time. He reached out and pulled her to him roughly, pressing her body against his. ''Exactly.'' His eyes flashed dangerously. ''You want me. You _need_ me. You want me to make you scream in ways Max never can. You want me to push you against a wall and fuck you senseless. So,'' he pushed her away slightly, ''break up with him, and you'll get me.''

She scowled and squirmed in his grasp. ''You selfish pig.'' She wrenched free and slapped him across the face. ''_That's _what this is about?''

''Oh, come on, Case,'' he rolled his eyes and in a flash, had her pinned against the door. ''You know what Max is. He's gentle and kind. Exactly the opposite of what you want. He'll never be able to make you as angry as I do.'' He leaned in close and she forced herself to take deep breaths. ''He'll _never_ be able to make you scream like I can.'' He brushed hair away from her face and kissed her, gently, before pulling away and leaving her wanting more.

She didn't open her eyes until she heard the door close behind him. Leaning heavily against the door, Casey slid to the ground and let her eyes flutter close, putting a hand over her chest. He was right. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. ''Damn it.'' She bit her lip, trying to keep her tears in, and grabbed Max's jacket, fingering the soft material. Flashes of both Derek and Max went through her mind as she stared at the jacket. Suddenly, she pushed the jacket away like it was on fire and felt something like a scream rise in her throat. The scream died in her throat and she clutched her stomach, nausea coursing through her. _What Derek wants, Derek gets. _She thought bitterly. And it seemed like he wanted her. And, more then anything, she wanted him.

She rose to her feet and grabbed her bag and the jacket. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

Casey blew out a breath and rolled over in her bed. She couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get comfortable. Maybe it was the uncomfortable break-up she had with Max.

_Or maybe, it's the fact that Derek isn't home yet_, an annoying voice in the back of her head spoke up.

''I'm sure he just lost track of time.'' She murmered to herself.

_Yeah, right. He's Derek. Trust me, honey, he didn't lose track of time. He just didn't care. You know, maybe he's out doing to some other girl what he did to you this morning._

''Stop it.''

_Or maybe he's out, laughing with his friends about his idiot step-sister._

Unwanted tears burned her eyes and she pushed them away, putting a pillow over her head to muffle the voice. ''Shut up.''

_Face it, babe, you're falling for him._

''Ugh!'' She slipped out of bed with a groan and started to pace back and forth biting her nails. She checked the clock and tried to stop herself from biting her lip, instead settling for biting her nails. ''Where is he?''

As if on cue, footsteps sounded and the door next to hers opened and then closed.

Her eyes brightened and she started for her door, when the annoying voice spoke up again.

_He won't want you, you know._

''You don't know that.''

_Oh, you know you were just a game for him. A way to get through the day without getting bored._

''That is _not_ true.''

_It's not? Really? How can you be so sure?_

''Because,'' her voice sounded confident, something she didn't know she had. ''Because I know him. He was serious. When he said that if I broke up with Max I would get him. He was serious, I know he was.''

''You're damn right I was.''

She whirled around, the voice in her head going silent. ''Derek!''

''Were you aware you were talking to yourself?''

''I wasn't talking to myself!''

He raised an eyebrow and sat on her bed. ''Really now?''

''No, I was talking to the voice in my head.''

''Right, 'cause that sounds so much better.''

She rolled her eyes and collapsed onto the bed next to him. ''Where were you tonight?'' She asked finally, ignoring the feeling she got when he started to play with her hair.

''Out.''

She sighed and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. ''I broke up with Max.''

''I knew you would.''

They were both silent for a minute, until she finally found the courage to speak up. ''So...does this mean I get you now?''

''That depends.''

She removed her head from his chest and looked at him, a frown covering her face. ''On what?''

''Do you want me?''

Relief spread through her and she mentally stuck her tongue out at the voice in her head. ''More then you could ever know.''

''That's good,'' he sat up and kissed her, ''because I always get what I want.''

She laughed and kissed him again, before pushing him down on the bed.

''What are you doing?''

She smirked, something she learned from him, and straddled him. ''This time, I get to be on top.''

**the end**

**AN: **And, that's the end of _Good Little Girls. _I was actually thinking about doing a sequel for this, but I decided not to. Anyways, I realize they may seem a little OOC and agressive and this is totally not what AS was about, but, like I said, it turned out way different then what I was going for. Oh, well. Don't forget to review.

Kisses, darkfairy


End file.
